lost snow
by sunny mary
Summary: killer is not human he's actually a failed experiment that was supposed to make something that could feal and grow like humans but with more strength and abilities. but he can't feel like humans so he acted like them the only person who knows this is his caption but will all this change when a mysterious girl with an unknown past joins the crew or will she leave everything behind
1. ch 1 the girl in the snow

The pirate ship belonging to the kidd pirate's is left abandoned by its crew as they explore the island going their separate ways. kidd enters a bar along with most of his crew as killer heads off by himself.

Killer's POV

we just docked at an island known for their stories and cold weather. I was walking, just walking not caring about other people that was until i walked past a girl sitting on a bench she was wearing a sea blue dress with long sleeves her hair was white as the snow that fell from the sky but it was still pale compared to her skin, but what really got my attention were her eyes they were two colors they were crimson red sinking into sea blue and a teardrop like design in the center it reminded me of the sun sinking into the ocean i kept walking wondering what she was doing just sitting there and that thought stuck in my mind till my thoughts were interrupted by a way to familiar voice yes the one voice the caption hated the most it was none other than trafalgar law of the heart pirates 'shit' i thought "if it isn't killer if you're here then that means your caption is here to so where is he" he ask "last i checked he was at the bar" i told him "you wouldn't mind taking me to him would you" with that i nodded 'its not like i have anything to do'

**35 minutes latter**

"may i ask how far you walked and how much longer it will take to get there" law asked "5 more minutes" i simply told him after a few more steps i saw the same girl as before in there same spot "shes still sitting there" i spoke my thoughts out loud "who, is something the matter" asked bepo "its nothing its just that girl was sitting in that exact spot when i saw her lost time i past here" i told him "i wonder what's wrong she must be freezing, caption may i go ask her if she needs help" bepo asked law but all he did was shake his head yes 'he's too soft' i thought as bepo walk over to the girl me close behind when we got to her she looked up at us "hello is something the matter are you ok" bepo asked. the girl looked about 14 she spoke in a soft tone when she answered him thou "no and yes" she said "then why are you just sitting there" he asked i think he was surprised that she didn't freak out when he talked like they usually do "i'm watching the snow theres no point in moving when theres no place to go" she answered "um, you can come with us" bepo told her i was shocked who takes a kid to a place where a whole bunch of pirates drink he didn't even tell her we were pirates "you know, your nice for a pirate but its not all surprising if i'm not wrong you are bepo first mate of the heart pirates and he's law your caption" she said pointing to law who was now behind us "and your killer of the kidd pirates what a strange combination" bepo was frozen "so no?" he asked he seemed disappointed "no i'll come with you it sounds interesting" she said as she got up and we walked to where kidd was


	2. Ch 2 meet crimson snow

laws pov

on the rest of the way there the girl walked next to me i don't know why and i don't care but i can't help but watch her. we got to the bar and there was kid right when i walked in everyone stopped and backed away from kid and me well at least i thought "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE LAW" kidd yelled "i came to get a drink" law answered ready to fight as kidd got up and ran toward me ready to use his powers and so was i but for some reason ore bodies went limp and we fell to the ground everyone around looked shocked i didn't know what was happening tell that girl step in front of us and started talking and explained it "don't fight its bad you will destroy this place no one will be enable to have fun now there are two options one you willingly don't fight or two i make it so all you can do is sit in a chair why everyone else drinks" i was shocked "so witch one" so was kid and i'm sure we both were thinking the same thing 'i want her' "fine we won't fight just stop this little trick of yours" we said at the same time and i began to feel lighter and we could stand again "now if you start fighting again i'll have to throw you in the ocean" she warned as she walked to the girl at the counter who seemed to know her "o my little snow" she said "hello mary how are you" the girl now known as snow asked "o i'm fine how about you you're soaking wet were you sitting in the snow again didnt i tell you not to do that anymore you and your fascination with snow" she commented "sorry" snow said as the girl mary walked away "her expression always stays the same i remembered the first time i saw her she was wearing the same expression i don't get it" she mumbled i looked around and noticed killer at the bar trying to talk to the girl.

KILLER'S POV

i walked up to the girl and sat next to her and began to ask her questions she had a paper and seemed to be drawing but i couldn't see "can i ask you some questions" i asked her she answered with a simple 'yes' "what's your name and how old are" i asked "my name is Crimson. and i may not look it but i'm 19 years old" (true if you add a few zero's) she answered eye glued to the piece of paper next to it was a pile of already drawn pictures "what was that power you used did you eat a devil fruit" i asked "i didn't eat a devil fruit and i dont want to talk about it...yet" she said but the last part i couldn't hear "snow the art store is closing you should hurry" the lady that owned the place told her "you're right" she got up but before she left she handed me, kidd, law, and bepo pieces of paper that were folded when she left all of us were shocked mine was a drawing of me without my mask kidds was him as a kid playing with robots he built law's was him with his crew beppo's was him and law. i began to walk to the door the ladies voice and kidds grip on my arm made me stop "things that are broken can always be fix even if you think its impossible but maybe it wasn't even broken to start with" i broke from kidd's grip and

ran out the door i ran till i saw an art store but she wasnt there "have you seen a girl her names snow" i asked the owner "you mean little snow she just left shes problem at the ledge its right there its not the far" he said pointing to a small cliff i began to run once again till i got to the top and i was stop when i saw her i walked to her side "how did you know" but she didn't answer "do you know the story of how the snow lost its color" she asked "no i haven't hasn't the snow always been white" i asked her "no, the story is about a spirit"-

'long ago there was a beautiful snow spirit'

'she was warm and kind'

'and thats what made her shin'

'she was free not bond by chains'

'that was until one greedy noodle took it away'

'he ripped her wings and locked

her in a silver cage but snow still fell every day'

'but it wasn't the same'

'the spirit began to forget a color every day'

'she turned cold from being locked away'

'then she forgot everything yet the snow still falls'

'holding her hopes and dreams'

'for her heart is now frozen'

'no love no hate'

'the snow still falls so we remember her fate'

'and that she lives still locked in a cage'

'wondering if it will ever brack'

"i've always admired the snow for every snowflake has a story of its own" i looked at her "will you come with us you seem to like drawing and stories there will be plenty to draw and plenty to read my caption already seem interested in you" i told her "well we will see about that when i throw him in the sea" she said


	3. Ch 3 I'll be gone

Kidd's POV

the door swung open as me and law began to fight "did i or did i not tell you to behave yourselves" a voice asked we turned our attention to the person speaking and we both became pale the look in her eyes could send an admiral to their knees begging for mercy 'shite' i thought as both our bodies hit the ground "its time to teach you two a lesson" and in a flash we were all at the port me and law dangled over the sea like we were being held up by an invisible thread and in a second that thread broke and we were submerged in water yet we didn't go under we were still alive and breathing well punting then everything froze like time itself had stopped "i warned you not to fight your log pose takes 7 days to connect to the other island i'm sure you to can stand each other tell then" the girl said. when i looked into her eyes there was nothing as if she was a doll, an empty shell before i realized it the weight i felt on my body disappeared as we were lifted from the water and set on the ground. she began to walk over to me when she was right in front of me she grabbed a piece of paper from her pocket and held it out for me to take "if you don't mind could you give this to killer and tell him im sorry" as i grabbed the piece of paper she disappeared and time began to move once again but i was frozen and by the looks of it law was to because right as she disappeared it began to snow and the next thing i know killers in front of me asking where she went but all i could do is hand him the piece of paper as she had asked

killer's POV

i had asked kid were the girl had gone but it was like he was on auto pilot as he handed me a piece of paper i opened it up and began to read

killer,

the stories almost over the spirit is almost out of time i thought id write this because i hadn't finished my story right now my guess is you wondering where i'm at huh

i'll give you a clue

7 colors 6 gone 7 days till dawn and i'll be gone

good bye

snow,

when i finished reading it i turned around and ran to the bar the girl mary she might be able to help in minutes i was at the bar i slammed the bar door open and ran to the counter "miss" i yelled "huh calm down "i cant i dont know why but i just do you know what this means" i asked her giving her the note "huh n-n-no sh-sh-she wouldn't she can't" the girl said "my guess is she told you the story right you might see it as just a might but its not she didn't finish the story did she how about i tell you"

the spirit is still alive

she's locked within her self

in the end

out of the snows 7 colors

six will be gone

you have 7 days tell she will be gone

the stories the snow holds

will be gone

at dawn

"the day i met snow she was siteing in a cage like structure it was made of white stone pictures of snow were engraved into it i asked why she was the she said she was watching her snow waiting to dissapears that structure was said to be the place the snow spirit rest waiting to be set free but she had lost her hope along time ago she most likely went there to disappear" she was crying by the time she had finished talking "where is it" she looked at me questioning "you wont make it there in time she won't let you you'll only have two days to get to her before shes gone i will take you there but you have to promise to take her with you"


End file.
